


Верь мне

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Рассуждения Локи об их отношениях с Тором.





	Верь мне

Опять эти оковы... Неужели я обречен провести в них всю жизнь?  
Ты не доверяешь мне. После всего, что я сделал... Или, может, просто делаешь вид. Ни за что не поверю, что ты изменился. Повзрослел. Стал благоразумным. Будь так, ты убил бы меня.  
Ты просто обижен. Ты так и остался глупым, наивным мальчишкой. Да, ты ждешь от меня предательства. Это уже стало привычным. Но продолжаешь верить, что я не предам.  
Все ради твоей мидгардской девки. Не понадобись тебе моя помощь, ты бы и не вспомнил о моем существовании. Я ведь преступник, лжец, обманщик. Я ведь никогда не был тебе братом.  
Я ненавижу вас всех. Не знаю, догадываешься ли ты, как сильно я ненавижу тебя. Ты больше не поверишь мне, даже если я скажу правду. А я хотел бы сказать.  
Ты, вечно хороший и правильный для всех, был всегда в центре внимания. Я лишь оттенял твое великолепие. Слабый, злобный, завистливый. Как же выгодно ты смотрелся на моем фоне. Разве не для этого я был нужен здесь? Разве не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя достойным?  
О, твой чертов молот. Кажется, его способны поднять только тупые громилы вроде тебя. На троне Асгарда не место тому, у кого есть мозги.  
Ты был мне дорог, Тор, хоть я и без сомнений пожертвовал бы тобой. Ты сам был в этом виноват. Скажи ты хоть раз, что искренне любишь меня, ты услышал бы совсем другую правду. Пусть и не поверил бы ей...  
Поверь в мою смерть. Ты слишком глуп, чтобы что-то заподозрить. Ни капли ни изменился. Да, Тор, я сделал это ради тебя... И ради себя тоже. Я не нужен никому в этом мире. Не отрицай. Ты порыдаешь над моим трупом и пойдешь дальше, оставив меня гнить в пустом мире. Как и всегда. Но это не повод умирать по-настоящему.  
Если ты когда-нибудь узнаешь... Если поймешь, что я скрываюсь под личиной Одина... Ты будешь в ярости, я знаю. Из-за моего обмана, из-за очередной лжи. Ты бываешь довольно груб, когда сердишься. Но мне стоит лишь сказать: «верь мне». И ты поверишь.


End file.
